Home, public and professional environments may contain a large number of lighting devices comprising light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), with the capability of transmitting information by means of coding its light output. One application of such a lighting device is to provide control functionality by communicating information comprising control commands to further devices. Another application, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,159B2, is to provide position information via coded light to handheld or wearable devices, such as mobile phones, allowing the handheld devices to determine their position relative to one or more lighting devices emitting the coded light. In these applications, the accuracy of information communication between the lighting device and the receiving device is dependent on the characteristics of the lighting device (the lighting device may, for example, have a very broad field of illumination). This may result in, for example, that a receiving device may be able to receive messages that are not intended for the receiving device. Inaccurate information communication may further lead to either positioning problems or control problems. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved communication accuracy between the coded light emitting device and the receiving device.